M. Bison vs. Iron Fist
M. Bison vs. Iron Fist is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring M. Bison from Street Fighter against Iron Fist from Marvel. Description Street Fighter VS Marvel! Which is superior, the soul or chi? Will the winner be the hero, or the villain? Interlude Wiz: Power comes in many different forms. Like ki or chakra, or soul or chi. Boomstick: On the soul side, we have the homicidal extremist M. Bison-''' Wiz: And the chi-powered martial artist, Iron Fist. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. M. Bison Wiz: In the entire Street Fighter universe, there exists no villain more menacing or more powerful than the dictator M. Bison. Boomstick: And before you ask us about why the hell he's even called that, we already went over this. You guys are really lazy, aren't you? Wiz: They better not be, because we spend a lot of time researching these guys. Anyway, much of Bison's backstory is unknown. He is a dictator attempting to destroy every single government figure around, including Chun-Li's father. Boomstick: For Chun-Li, that day was the most important day of her life. But for Bison... Wiz: Oh come on Boomstick we all know the joke now. Boomstick: It was Tuesday, Wiz. You should know that already. Anyway, many would consider Bison to be hero, even if he kills people a lot. He does it - because he wants to preserve the world's natural resources. So don't any of you compare him to Hitler! That's Cell's job. Wiz: *Sigh* Anyway, Boomstick is right. M. Bison only wants to preserve the natural resources of the Earth, so he takes out the government figures that do that. But M. Bison is more than just a simple dictator. He has trained himself in the way of Psycho Power, where the user weaponizes his own soul and uses it to power himself up. Boomstick: And that's how, despite being over fifty years old, he manages to kick ass. Except in the Street Fighter movie, where his actor was actually around 70 and they needed a stunt double. That Bison didn't kick ass. Wiz: Psycho Power is an extremely powerful ability that supercharges Bison and his power and speed. It also allows him to fly, teleport, use telekinesis, and even brainwash. However, it's also very destructive to Bison's body. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: M. Bison's sheer power is often too much for others to handle. Attacks like the Psycho Cannon- Boomstick: Don't forget the slide kick spam! It's WAY more powerful than anything he has! Wiz: But then there's the Psycho Crusher, which can kill a regular human being in a single hit should it succeed. And even better, Bison has survived things that should have killed normal humans, such as being impaled, electrocution, being crushed, being shot, and most impressively, being hit by Akuma's Soul-taking Raging Demon and being able to continue. Boomstick: The best part is that other than that, he has his final form, appropriately called... Final Bison. It increases his speed, makes his Psycho Power limitless, but the most amazing thing he can do with it is change clothes so fast that you can't even see it happen. Wiz: Even though Final Bison is pretty much suicide, it's pretty much a death sentence for anyone else to face, so it hardly matters. And even if his body is destroyed, his soul can inhabit other living beings and just continue the battle. Boomstick: Hell, it's not even M. Bison fighting! It's just his soul! Wiz: Even though his powers are self-destructive, he may just be one of the deadliest fighters in the world. M. Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Iron Fist Wiz: The child Daniel Rand, born the son of Wendell Rand and Heather Duncan, was only nine years old when his family sought to go to the city K'un-Lun, which could only be accessed through an interdimensional nexus in Tibet. Boomstick: But of course, this wouldn't be a superhero story if Danny's parents weren't killed. So Wendell kinda fell to his death and Heather was killed by wolves. Fortunately for Danny, some people from K'un-Lun found him and took him in. Wiz: There, Danny was apprenticed to the martial arts master Lei Kung, where he underwent rigorous training. This training consisted of Danny shoving his fists into hot sand, gravel, and rock. Boomstick: Ouch! That sounds like the worst kind of fisting there is. Wiz: It- ugh, Boomstick! Anyway, when he turned nineteen, Danny was given the opportunity to wield the power of the Iron Fist. He faced off against Shou-Lao the Undying, a gigantic fire-breathing serpent. Boomstick: Then Danny grabbed the serpent with his hands and stroked it vigorously until it spit its final- oh wait are we talkin' the serpent or Danny's dick here? Wiz: The serpent! After Danny defeated Shou-Lao, he grabbed its molten heart and earned the title of... Iron Fist. Boomstick: I dunno 'bout you, but I'm not jerkin' off with one of those things on my hand. Wiz: I wouldn'- ugh, Boomstick! Stop! Not wanting to remain in K'un-Lun, Iron Fist returned to America, where he met his partner, Luke Cage. Boomstick: And questionable gay lover-''' Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, both Danny and Luke have said multiple times that they are just friends and are straight. Together, Danny and Luke formed the team - Heroes for Hire. '''Boomstick: At first, Iron Fist had trouble using his chi, often tiring himself out from it. But then he got used it. Somehow. Wiz: Iron Fist can use his chi to boost his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. He specifically can make his fist inhumanly powerful, enough to shatter through wood and brick with no problem, rip through solid steel, and punch with excessive force without sustaining damage himself. Boomstick: Which is actually impossible if you think about it. Wiz: Indeed it is. Newton's third law states that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, meaning that Iron Fist's punches are capable of breaking the laws of physics. In fact, he was able to take out Colossus with a punch, despite him being one of the most durable characters in the entire Marvel universe. Boomstick: Iron Fist can also control his nervous system, granting him immunities to poison, feeling, and sexual pleasure. Also... he can pass lie detector tests. Wiz: In addition, Iron Fist is also capable of hypnotism and making foes hallucinate, absorbing energy and sending it back, psionically manipulating energy fields, fire energy blasts with his Chi, detect energy signatures, and is faster and has better reflexes than the average human. Boomstick: But his best ability is his healing. Seriously, he was able to heal a zombie bite that put Thor out of commission. So, putting this guy down is ridiculously hard. Wiz: Even without his chi, Iron Fist is an exceptionally capable fighter. He is at peak human physical levels, and is a master martial artist. Iron Fist has also defeated several strong opponents, including Ragnarok, The Black Dragon, and most notably, Iron Fist was the first hero to defeat Sabretooth by himself. Boomstick: Ha! Take that Wolverine! Wiz: Unfortunately for Iron Fist, most of it ends there. Without his chi, he is little more than a peak human with martial arts skills. Moreover, he was defeated rather quickly by the Thunderbolts, and while powerful, he still pales in comparison to many Marvel characters. Boomstick: But he's Iron Fist, so he doesn't give a shit. Iron Fist: I'm a superhero, Orson. I have to get from Point A to Point B fast and I can't fly. So I have real estate. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Iron Fist was standing on the hills of Tibet, watching the horizon. He'd trained to his fullest extent today, and he was ready to become even stronger. Suddenly, the dictator M. Bison began approaching. He'd managed to eliminate every last authority figure on Earth, and he was traveling to the other-dimensional town of K'un-Lun to take out any authority figures there. "What are you doing here?" Iron Fist asked the red-clad dictator. "I'm going to eliminate every authority figure in K'un-Lun! They must stop using up the world's natural resources!" M. Bison replied. "There's better ways of doing that." Iron Fist answered. M. Bison wasn't about to let this kid get in the way. "Outta my way, kid!" Bison opened up with a scissor kick, which Iron Fist blocked easily. FIGHT! Iron Fist's fist began to glow purple, and he punched Bison in the face. Bison landed down into the snow, but then he got back up and delivered a punch to Iron Fist's face. Iron Fist dodged the attack but then Bison kicked Iron Fist in the chest, then knocked him down. M. Bison laughed as he headed towards the top of the mountain, but then Iron Fist suddenly appeared in front of him. Iron Fist punched Bison in the stomach, but then Bison teleported behind Iron Fist and scissor-kicked him in the back and sent him flying. Mid-air, Iron Fist fired a purple energy blast at M. Bison from his fist, and M. Bison fired a Psycho Cannon to block the attack. "My Psycho Power knows no limits!" Bison boasted. Iron Fist cupped his fist with his hand. "I know no limits either." He ran at Bison and delivered a punch, but Bison teleported behind him and punched him in the back of the head. Iron Fist quickly got up and punched Bison in the stomach, and sent him flying. Bison came down and used his slide-kick on Iron Fist to send him down into the snow, but Iron Fist got back up and punched Bison in the face. Bison fell down into the snow, then got back up. "Fear me!" Bison then surrounded himself in a purple-pinkish aura. He was using more of his Psycho Power, and he knew that now he could have Iron Fist in a checkmate position. Bison punched Iron Fist in the face, then kicked him in the chest and punched him into the air. Iron Fist came back down and noticed a bruise on his arm. He then quickly healed the bruise as if it had never been there. "I fear nothing." Iron Fist replied. He swiftly punched M. Bison, but Bison quickly blocked the punch with his hand. He then lifted Iron Fist into the air with telekinesis, but then Iron Fist decided to try a technique he didn't often use. His power to inflict hallucinations upon others. M. Bison suddenly saw two of Iron Fist attacking him at once. The two Iron Fists punched him in the face simultaneously, and he fell down to the ground again. He quickly got back up, but Iron Fist was suddenly not there. "Where are you...?" M. Bison looked around for the martial artist, but then he took a punch to the face without warning. Bison got back up, and delivered a powerful uppercut to Iron Fist. Iron Fist fired another chi blast at M. Bison, which he blocked with his hand rather easily. Iron Fist then appeared in front of Bison and punched him in the face and knocked him into the snow again. Iron Fist began charging up his chi, but then M. Bison somehow changed his clothes quickly. "How did you change clothes so fast?" asked Iron Fist. "Ha! That's a secret!" Bison boasted. He turned into Final Bison, then delivered a swift combo into Iron Fist. He punched, kicked, and then threw him onto the ground. "Psycho Crusher!" shouted Bison. M. Bison jumped up into the air and delivered his Psycho Crusher into Iron Fist. But then Iron Fist just got up and healed himself completely. Iron Fist, with his supercharged chi, punched M. Bison in the chest - hard. Part of his chest exploded, and the Final Bison's Psycho Power began to completely tear down M. Bison until what was left of his body completely disintegrated. "Huh. Looks like you won't be taking over K'un-Lun anytime soon." Iron Fist boldly stated. But he had spoken too soon. Suddenly, M. Bison's soul appeared over Iron Fist. "Death awaits..." M. Bison's soul gloated. His soul entered Iron Fist's body, but then Iron Fist began to resist it. He struggled for a few seconds, and forced M. Bison's soul out of his body. M. Bison's soul then flew off in search of another body to take. K.O.! Results Boomstick: I don't get it. Did Bison die, or...? Wiz: Technically, Bison didn't die. But the point is, Bison lacks any real way to put down Iron Fist for good. Iron Fist is stronger, faster, more durable, and can easily heal himself. Compare this to Bison, whose raw power tears him apart. Boomstick: Also, Iron Fist is just a better martial artist in general. Even though Bison's soul is difficult for him to ward off, he has shown resistance to these sorts of things in the past and could likely do fight it off if he had to. Wiz: Finally, Iron Fist has defeated a much broader variety of opponents than M. Bison, and moreover his pride gets in the way of his fighting at times. Boomstick: Looks like M. Bison's flying soul-o. Wiz: The winner is Iron Fist. Who would you be rooting for? M. Bison Iron Fist Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015